Under the Surface
by Ina Sama
Summary: What happens when another Death Note appears? And what happens when the owner of that Death Note is close to L? LOC WARNING: If you don't want to know L's real name, DO NOT READ! Currently being REWRITTEN.


**A/N: Ahh, peace. I'm trying to make this a long chapter. There is no "Last Time" because I left off on a happy note instead of a cliffhanger. So, does that make everyone happy? Yes? Good. **

**Angel: **Aw, poor Lawliet! I hope he gets better in the next chapter...as for the  
title contest...count me in for sure!! Keep up the excellent work! As always a  
perfect 10 of 10.I'll say that a good title is...Deeper Below(sp?). You know because this  
shows a softer side to L...but if you make a sequel wouldn't that be more  
noticeable than in the first one?

**Reply: Very nice title! I'll consider it. Yes, poor Lawliet. I cried as I typed up his wounds…Thank you, as always, my dear reviewer!**

**Warning: Chapter contains a lemon.**

**Under the Surface**

**Chapter 5: Sin**

Hikaru stared out the window of the car. Lawliet was silent as he sat on the other side of the car. It had been an awkward time since Watori had woken them so they could go home…Lawliet glanced at her. She was thinking, obviously.

The car arrived at Lawliet's new hotel. Lawliet got out of the car and opened Hikaru's door for her. Hikaru got out, smiling at him very slightly. He scratched his ankle with his foot before walking inside to his room. Hikaru followed.

Lawliet opened the door and held it. He knew that Watori would drop off his stuff and then leave for a few hours. He had been instructed to do so. Lawliet led Hikaru to the bedroom of the suite and locked the door behind them before he pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

**(A/N: And now, my pervs, the moment you have all been waiting for!)**

Hikaru blushed as he crawled on top of her, his eyes filled with lust. Lawliet smiled his little half-smile. He unbuttoned her shirt, pulled it off of her, and threw it carelessly to the side. He frowned when he saw that there were scars on her breasts, while at the same time he was strangely happy to find no bra…He traced his tongue over the scars, listening to the moans and mewls from his lover.

Hikaru shyly hugged his head to her chest. She mewled to him, encouraging his attentions to her tender flesh. He cupped her breasts in his hands and looked up at Hikaru's flushed face. He smiled and unbuttoned her pants, slipping them off before she could notice it. He looked at her panties with slight annoyance. He pulled them off. She noticed this is and blushed darkly. Lawliet straddled her waist. Hikaru placed her hands on his sides before grasping his shirt and pulling it off of his body. Lawliet grinned and helped her with the button to his jeans because she had started having trouble. Lawliet glanced at her combat boots and slipped them off of her before pulling off his underwear.

Hikaru looked down at his erect cock and blushed, closing her eyes from embarrassment. Lawliet smiled to himself and crawled onto the bed. He crawled on top of her and thrusted into her core. Hikaru moaned her pleasure and bucked her hips against his as he stayed still. In the throws of his pleasure, he was paralyzed…

Hikaru hugged him around his middle with a whimper of need. Lawliet snapped out of his trance and started thrusting into her. In, out, in, out, forward, backward, forward, backward. It felt so good…The two lovers moaned with each other, similar in their needs and current wants of ridding themselves of the tension that was pooling in their abdomens…

The tension broke and the shattering waves of release left them both trembling and calling out each other's name. Lawliet was panting in time with Hikaru. He lay on top of her, reveling in the feel of her skin against his.

**[A/N: End of lemon!!!**

They hugged each other closely. Lawliet felt…Happy. Hikaru was overwhelmed with relief. She loved him…And was loved by him too. That's all she wanted…

* * *

Hikaru sat on the couch as she waited for the "task force" to come. She was to meet them. Actually, she had spoken for Lawliet a few times. He was in the other room. Hikaru yawned as she leaned back. The door opened. Watori was sitting at a computer behind Hikaru, who looked at the five detectives in front of her. They stared at her, dumbfounded.

Lawliet stepped from the room where he was waiting. They looked at him and started taking out ID's. They stated their names and Lawliet made a gun with his fingers. "Bang! Bang!" He shouted this at all of the officers as he pointed at them in turn. One tried to charge him but was restrained by another officer.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"If I were Kira, you would all be dead. All Kira needs is a name and a face to kill. So do not give out your names needlessly." There were murmurs of agreement. Hikaru sat there silently. Lawliet hopped onto the couch and sat beside her in his peculiar way. Hikaru leaned on him. The officers were in a slight state of shock when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Lawliet looked at them. "Place all cell phones, laptops, and devices for communication on the table in the other room," he instructed, continuing to sit. Hikaru looked up at them and sat up, not bothering to move his arm from her waist. She pointed at the multiple chairs. "Please, sit."

The officers obeyed. Hikaru motioned to the papers on the table. "These are theories, proof, and FBI info. It is all we can gather at the moment in regard to the Kira case. Look over it but these papers may not leave this room unless in the hands of L or the hands of myself. Notes may not be taken. Please keep the information in your heads, not your hands," Hikaru instructed sharply. Lawliet looked at her, slightly annoyed. "You came here to be a spectator and some clarification. Not to instruct our dear officers." Hikaru looked at him with a nervous expression, "I couldn't help it…"

"I understand but I'll take over now…" Lawliet informed. He looked to the task force, which was currently obsessed with the papers. He looked back at Hikaru. "Please retrieve and organize all of the papers…" He mumbled. Hikaru did as she was told.

Lawliet started a summary and explanation of Hikaru's and his theories. They had thought over it for a few days and had come up with evidence. Lawliet was explaining theories as he dropped sugar cubes into his coffee. Hikaru rolled her eyes and dumped a bowl of sugar cubes into her own. One thing that she did better than Lawliet? Ingest sugar.

The task force stared at them with pale faces. The two geniuses and lovers sipped their separate coffee. They went over the work again, not bothering to include the officers in the conversation. Hikaru sighed. "That's it. Can I go and sing now?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Hikaru walked into the other room where Watori was.

Everyone listened to her sing.

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I…And let's face it—who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed…And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over because I know—I know…Exactly what they need. And even in your case…Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face…Don't worry! I'm determined to succeed! _

_Follow my lead…And yes, indeed…You. Will. Be…Popular. You're gonna be pop-u-u-lar. I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys—little ways to flirt and flounce! Oh! I'll show you what shoes to wear—how to fix your hair! _

_Everything that really counts to be popular! I'll help you be pop-u-u-lar! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know! So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis—think of it as personality dialysis! Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor! There's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to popular! I know about popular. And with an assist from me to be who you'll be…Instead of dreary who you were—well, are…There's nothing to stop you from becoming populer…Lar…._

_La la la la…_

_We're gonna make you pop-u-lar! _

_When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state—or especially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! _

_They were popular! Please! It's all about pop-u-u-lar! It's not about aptitude! It's the way you're viewed so it's very shrewd to be…Very, very popular like me!_

_And though you protest your disinterest…I know clandestinely…You're gonna grin and bear it—your new-found popularity! Ah! _

_La la la la…_

_You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular…As…ME!!!_

_**[Search for "Popular Wicked" on YouTube. Not my song.**_

Lawliet rolled his eyes. Cute song…But annoying. Too high-pitched. He began to listen to her next song, glancing at the men who were gazing in Hikaru's direction in awe.

_Something has changed within me…Something is not the same…I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game…Too late for second-guessing! Too late to go back to sleep…It's time to trust my instincts…Close my eyes…And leap! _

_It's time to try…Defying gravity…I think I'll try defying gravity…And you can't pull me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so! Some things I cannot change…But 'til I try, I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love—I guess I've lost! Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity…Kiss me goodbye—I'm defying gravity! And you can't pull me down!_

_Unlimited…My future is…Unlimited! And I just had a vision almost like a prophecy…I know…It sounds truly crazy…True…The vision's hazy…But I swear some day they'll be…A celebration throughout the world…That's all to do with me!_

Lawliet could hear the instrumental.

_So if you care to find me, look to the western skies! As someone told me lately, "Ev'ryone deserves the chance to FLY!" And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who'd ground me, take a message back…From me!!! Tell them how I'm defying gravity! I'm flying high defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown…_

_And nobody…In all the world…No wizard that there is or was…Is ever gonna bring…ME DOWN!!!_

_BRING ME DOWN!!!_

_A-a-a-ahhhhh!!!_

_**[Search for "Defying Gravity Wicked" on YouTube. I changed around the lyrics.**_

"She has some voice…" One of the officers commented. Lawliet nodded. "She is a good singer. I love that quality but she hasn't sung my favorite song yet." He heard the intro to another song and his eyes widened fractionally…

_Kiss me too fiercely! Hold me too tight! I need help believing you're with me tonight…_

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you…With you wanting me! And just for this moment…As long as you're mine! I've lost all resistance and crossed a border line. And if it turns out…It's over too fast…I'll make every last moment last…As long as you're mine…_

Lawliet sighed. He set down his coffee and sang the part of the song that she had taught him softly, knowing she could hear it.

_Maybe I'm brainless—maybe I'm wise! But you've got me seeing through different eyes…Somehow I've fallen under your spell! And somehow I'm feeling you're so better found!_

They sang in unison, Lawliet slowly relaxing into the song, despite the shock from the officers…

_And every moment! As long as you're mine! I'll wake up my body…And make up for lost time! _

Lawliet heard her voice fade away.

_Say there's no future for us as a pair…_

Hikaru joined back in.

_And though I may know, I don't care! Just for this moment! As long as you're mine! Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight until it is through! And now, I'll be here, holding you! As long as you're mine! _

_**[Search for "As Long As You're Mine Wicked" on YouTube. I don't own this song.**_

Lawliet looked at the stunned officers. He kept his bored look, now ignoring the music from the other room. He gave them a hard stare. "So, here is my plan to capture Kira…"

**

* * *

A/N: There was only one entry!!! I'll extend it to when I publish the next chapter!!! Be sure to enter or Angel gets it all!!! I know someone wants to have the prize!!!**


End file.
